X (TLOM)
X is the eighth episode of TLOM, and the eighth part of Chapter One. Synopsis A super star alien warrior challenges Mig to a vicious battle where there can only be one man standing, but intensity is put to the extreme when the warrior plans to wipe out all of planet Earth. Plot Central City's most popular restaurant, Burgertopia, is filled up with multiple aliens and humans. Dan is seen sitting a diner, seemingly depressed, drinking a water bottle. Others around him are crowding around the TVs and cheering on their teams in the soccer match going on. Dan looked up at a waiter and signals her with his bottle. He puts it down and licks his lips. (Dan): (sigh) Agh... The waitress grabbed another bottle and set it down. Minor booms were heard around the restaurant. (Dan): Thank you... (Waitress): Are you ok? You don't look right. Have the blues? (Dan): Sure, you could say that. The waitress walked back to do some dishes when she turned to the door and turned off the faucet. The members grew silent and saw a shadow walking to the door. The doors broke apart, causing the metal hinges and the glass to shatter. The aliens and humans ran into the diner as the waitress opened up a secret compartment on the floor. She, too, ran in with the others and locked it. Dan turned around and was instantly grabbed by his head and smashed into the table. He fell. The figure grabbed his head again and leaned to it. In the dim light, the figure revealed to be a very, very tough and seemingly powerful Incursean with multiple scars on his face, arms, and legs. He carried two bone swords, a tube of poison, chains, and taydenite knuckles around his knuckles. He grabbed Dan. (Dan): What...do you... The Incursean kicked him in the stomach and threw him across the table. He smashed into a table and broke it to pieces. He heavily coughed with blood trickling down his nose and mouth. The Incursean stepped forward. (Dan): Why... The Incursean grabed him by the jacket and pulled him up off his ground. (Incursean): Where. (Dan): Where what? The Incursean head-butted him and threw him onto the ground, still holding tightly. (Incursean): WHERE IS HE. WHERE IS MIGUEL TENISON? Dan, angrily and startled, looked into the Incursean's eyes. He kicked his leg and threw him at the ground. Dan got up and ran to the doorway. The Incursean shot his tongue out and slapped Dan into the glass window. (Dan): URAGH! The Incursean got up and sprinted at Dan. Dan jumped to the side. The Incursean climbed on top of the ceiling and leaped over Dan, crushing his back. He held his arms back. (Incursean): Don't toy with me Daniel! I know who you are. And your NEPHEW! He tightly pulled back Dan's arm, which caused him to yelp in pain. (Dan): KILL ME NOW AND YOU'LL NEVER FIND HIM!!! The Incursean laughed and kicked Dan out the window. He grabbed his phone from the floor and saw that Mig was contacted by him. The Incursean laughed. (Incursean): Nobody messes with The Terror. Dan looked up at him and saw him run off before passing out completely. ---- Dan awoke inside a hospital room with IVs in his arms, bandages all around him, and casts on his legs. He had a sash across his back as well. He shook his head and looked around. Mig sat next to him and smiled. He got up and ran to Dan's side. (Dan): Ooof...how did I... (Mig): You're just lucky to be alive! Don't ask questions, you're supposed to be asleep...still. (Dan): I... (Mig): I rushed to Burgertopia and found you this way. The waitress and customers were too scared to say anything to me or any reporters around the scene. Dan, you almost died. Dan rubbed his eyes and laid back in his bed. He looked out the window and saw lightning flash by. He faintly saw The Terror on a building, smiling. He shook his head again. (Mig): Are you ok? (Dan): Yes...yes...just some hallucinations. (Mig): Well you did pass out after all. And obviously banged up your head. Get some rest... Mig hugged him and walked out of the room. He closed the door tightly; Dan stared out the window still, no longer seeing images of The Terror. Mig walked down the escalator and out of the hospital. He felt the cold rain bite at him and ran to his car. Unbeknownst to him, The Terror was actually there, spying on him with spyware. He smiled and followed Mig's car from the rooftops. Mig looked out, having the feeling of being watched, but saw nothing. He shrugged and drove to his house. He parked outside and walked in. The Terror stood on a tree. Mig locked the door and jumped on the couch. He turned on the TV. (Mig): Ah...finally some relaxation. He turned up the volume and heard a loud bang. He turned to see the door wide open, banging against the wall. He walked to it and closed it. (Mig): Must be the heavy wind. He walked back to the couch as The Terror was lying on the ceiling. He sprout out his tongue and wrapped Mig up. He busted out the door and threw Mig down. (Mig): AGHHH! WHO ARE YOU!? (The Terror): Shhhhh, kid. Don't worry about that just yet. He grabbed Mig's mouth and unhooked a can with a spray tip on top. Mig, eyes widened, quickly slapped down the Gammatrix. Battery Acid sizzled his way out of The Terror's clench and slithered across the sidewalk. (The Terror): Urgghh... Battery Acid began to sprint away from the scene quickly. He was punched but it didn't affect his non-solid body. He turned his head around and felt gas blow at him. He ducked. (Battery Acid): WANT ME TO KILL YOU? (The Terror): YOU'RE MAKING'' ME WANT TO KILL ''YOU! Battery Acid morphed behind him and punched him down. He toppled over him, not knowing he burned the gas can apart and it seeped into him. He morphed into a humanoid form and began coughing. (Battery Acid): Heeeeee...aghhh. He fell down and transformed back into Mig. The Terror smiled and grabbed his unconscious body. ---- Mig opened his eyes and was inside a large, dark room. He jumped up and looked around, alert and alarmed. Just then a big spotlight flashed down on him. (Mig): AGH! Another spotlight flashed down across the room, revealing The Terror. Lights turned on, revealing a large battle room. Many aliens were seated around the caged arena, cheering loudly. (Mig): What is this... The Terror walked forward to Mig. More aliens cheered loudly and jumped up and down. Mig stepped back and raised up his fists. (The Terror): SHUT UP!! The audience quickly quieted down and stared at him and Mig. Mig gulped. The Terror grabbed him and walked over to a door on his side of the arena. It slid open. The Terror shoved Mig down and slammed the door shut. (Mig): WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO YOU JERK? (The Terror): We are going to fight. (Mig): Oh, pfft. That's what you want? A fight? Oh please!!! Are you daft? (The Terror): LOOK YOU LITTLE MAGGOT. My name is THE TERROR. SURELY you know who I am. (Mig): Besides a frog, no. (The Terror): FIGURES. You ruined my image with your whole Gammatrix fancy business, kid. (Mig): Wait...people know I have it...? (The Terror): Idiotic humans and other betraying aliens don't know it, but the rest of the universe? Uh, yeah! That's a BIG DEAL kid. Look, you have badly tarnished my reputation as a superstar warrior of the galaxy. I kill people in combat. You see my aresnal? ALL FROM THE INSIDES AND BONES OF EVERYONE I CRUSHED. (Mig): Somebody likes to brag their big wins... (The Terror): Why am I here, you may ask. Why did I kidnap you? Why did I attack your weak as hell uncle? BECAUSE I WILL FREAKING MURDER YOU FOR RUINING MY REP!!! The Terror rushed forward to kick Mig. Mig jumped to the side and rolled up. He activated the Gammatrix. (Mig): Kill me, here and now. I dare you. The Terror grabbed one of his bone blades and aimed at Mig. Mig slammed down and grabbed the sword as Puncherbot. He punched The Terror with his other fist at the door. It broke apart. The audience turned their heads and cheered once more. Spotlights blasted down. (Puncherbot): Ah, here we are! They can see you die. The Terror grabbed Puncherbot's throat with a powerful and deadly grip. He began to spark and crack. Puncherbot shook and fell to his knees. Some of the audience gasped and held their hands to their mouths. (Puncherbot): AGHH.....MMM!! (The Terror): See me die? I don't think so. I see it now...you want to be greater then me. You want me completely destroyed so you are the toughest of the galaxy...THAT'S ME!!!!!!!!! He ripped apart a layer of coating on Puncherbot's neck. He punched Puncherbot into a wall. Mig, dying, quickly hit the Gammatrix symbol and transformed into AHDO. (AHDO): AGHHHH!!!!!! AHHH....AH...ah... The audience cheered once more and looked at The Terror. The Terror moved his arms out and laughed. (The Terror): See? They even hate your guts so much they paid to see me kill you...FRESH AND ALIVE. AHDO shivered and gulped. ---- Clepron broke through the door to Dan's hospital room and rushed in, holding his tablet. He ran to his side. (Dan): What is it...? (Clepron): MIG IS FREAKING CAPTURED AND MISSING!!! Clepron showed Dan his house, destroyed, and with blood stains lining up the ground and the grass. Acidic traces were also shown. (Clepron): Mig was there...and obviously used Battery Acid. He wouldn't destroy your house for no reason... (Dan): I think I know where Mig is. And he's in terrible danger. (Clepron): What? Dan rose up and grabbed the pad. (Dan): An alien attacked me at Burgertopia. He kept asking for Mig...I even saw him last night watching us. (Clepron): OH CRAP!! THIS IS BAD. DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA WHAT HE... (Dan): Calm down. Mig can probably handle it...I'm still worried. Look, I have no idea who this was or how he knew me. It was an Incursean, that's all I could tell you. He said he was The Terror. Clepron grabbed his tablet and instantly began typing. He showed Dan the screen. (Clepron): The Terror. A super star alien warrior, known to kill his opponents in setup matches. He obviously came here to kill Mig...and I think that's what he's doing! (Dan): WE HAVE TO GO. Dan began to get up. Clepron held him down and moved him back. (Clepron): No, you can't. You're already in critical condition. I'll go to stop this guy and save Mig. If there's anything left... (Dan): Don't think that way! Ok? I've already been stressing about Mig having a fatality in combat, and I don't want added anxiety!! AGH JUST GO SAVE HIM, PLEASE! Dan began to cry and laid back down. Clepron nodded and walked out the hospital room. (Nurse): What did you do to upset him!? (Clepron): Personal family emergency. (Nurse): But you aren't family. (Clepron): Excuse me? Yes I am. I may not be officially related to them, but they mean as much to me as my own family, and I mean the same to them. Now please stop pestering him... Clepron walked by her and walked out the lobby door. He got in Dan's car and drove off. ---- In the arena, The Terror was shown punching Iceitope through a solid metal wall. Iceitope laid there, moaning and cracking up. He looked up to see The Terror towering over him. (Iceitope): Urrgghh... The Terror grabbed him and smashed him on his knee four times. He then spun around and hurled Iceitope into another wall opposite of where he was already. Mig transformed back, bleeding very badly and unseen by the crowd. The Terror ran over to him and cracked his knuckles. (The Terror): When are you actually going to try Tenison? Mig shook his head and slowly slammed down the Gammatrix core. He transformed into Lavalamp and blasted lava at him. The Terror fell back, steaming. (Lavalamp): Ooooh, not so tough against lava aren't ya? The Terror jumped up and grabbed him. He slammed him into the ground multiple times. Lavalamp punched him in the gut and fire surrounded his fist. He slammed The Terror in the jaw and blasted him into the ceiling. Lavalamp climbed up the chains surrounding the arena, jumped at The Terror, and smashed his skull. Both of them slammed into the ground with Lavalamp holding him. The crowd roared and cheered loudly, but some were disappointed in The Terror's defeat. (Lavalamp): And just in case... Lavalamp lifted The Terror and shot fire from his eyes at him. He fell down. Lavalamp grinned. ---- After the arena match had ended, and the crowd of aliens had left, Mig as Spiker was shooting at the forcefield surrounding the ship. He jumped at it and was shocked back. He recovered and kept firing. (Spiker): There's gotta be some way... Just then metal hatches slammed down over the windows. The Terror punched the door apart and stepped in. (Spiker): Sore loser much? The Terror walked forward and blasted Spiker four times. Spiker fell down and The Terror leaped on him. (The Terror): You made me fail...IN FRONT OF EVERYONE IN THERE!!!!!! He raised his fists above Spiker and smashed, missing him. He kept trying and finally got him. Spiker yelled in pain. (Spiker): So...what... (The Terror): I never lose in vain like that. EVER. You already ruined my reputation by even having that device and the glory with it...but now? NOW EVERYBODY KNOWS A HUMAN BEAT ME. Spiker shot quills into his chest and kicked him off. Mig transformed back and ran to a corner. (Mig): CAN YOU JUST CHILL!? SO WHAT I BEAT YOU? YES, I'M STRONGER. WHO CARES? The Terror shook his head and angrily glared at Mig. He smashed a button on a control panel he was towering over. The windows exploded open and Earth was shown. (The Terror): Oh look, your PUTRID PIECE OF CRAP PLANET. You love it? (Mig): You aren't threatening at all, scumbag. The Terror cocked a smile and pulled down three levers. He flipped on five switches and hit a final button. The entire ship began to morph. A large machine sprouted from the top and whirled alive. (Mig): What... (The Terror): This baby? My prized, secret possession. I usually use it to destroy some of the home planets of the challengers who lost against me. Such a shame... (Mig): O_O YOU WIPE OUT A WHOLE SPECIES BECAUSE THEY LOST!? (The Terror): Only if it was a close match...or in THIS CASE, they win against me. The Terror walked up to the machine and walked to the back of it. A pad shot out. He began to type and the machine fixated and positioned itself. It aimed directly at Earth. Earth's holo display appeared on the screen along with additional information. (The Terror): Ah...lovely planet, realllll beauty. (Mig): You are not going to- (The Terror): Wanna bet, kid? Mig angrily glared at him. He sprinted at him but he punched Mig back very quickly. Mig slid and banged into the doorway. The Terror saw a spark of light appeared. Clepron appeared, teleporting. He aimed his weapon. (Clepron): Disarm your device Terror. (The Terror): Ahahaha! You're kidding right? Mig got up and looked at Clepron. (Mig): WHERE WERE YOU? I suspected you'd come at least an hour ago. (Clepron): Well sorry I completed the teleportation machine...unfortunately it only works once. The Terror activated the machine which fired a blue ray. The machine circled in a sparking forcefield with Mig and Clepron on the outside. The Terror laughed and jumped into the control. The seat he was in moved upward to another control box on the back of the actual weapon. A steering wheel-like contraption zoomed out and he grabbed it. (Mig): Oh gosh... (Clepron): What is that? (Mig): He's such a sore loser he destroys some of his opponents' home planets. And since I won... (The Terror): Earth will be completely vaporized from existence, good job for such a maggot as yourself and your race. Ewgh. (Clepron): DESTROY EARTH!? The Terror put on goggles and began to activate more components of the machine. It fired a large shockwave at Earth. The skies of Earth echoed with a loud sonic bang. An invisible bubble surrounded it instantly. (Mig): CAN WE JUST...SAY YOU WON OR SOMETHING? (The Terror): Pffft. He turned on more of the machine and fired a blue ray at the bubble. The invisible bubbled glowed alive and was now seen glowing greenish blue around the whole globe. Radiation from the ray seeped through the bubble and began to smoke the landscape and people. Mig ran at the forcefield and began to bang at it with his fists (Mig): NO!! STOP THIS TERROR. THIS IS OVER THE LIMIT. (The Terror): Over the limit? You ruined my LIFE. And now you will pay the ultimate price...none of your weakling aliens can do anything about it now. IT'S TOO LATE. Mig glanced at the Earth shocked and saw it turning a darker shade of color. His eyes watered in shock and horror. ---- Dan, inside the hospital room, felt the hospital shake. He instantly got up out of his bed and saw the glass explode apart. He ran out the door and felt the hospital lean. (Dan): WHAT'S GOING ON? Nurses, patients, and doctors rowed uneasily down the curved building. More and more glass exploded. The power flashed and broke as well. (Dan): HELLOOOO WHOA! He fell down and slid across the walls. He grabbed onto the window ledge. His skin began to burn and smoke. Dan looked up to see the bubble glow and a very bright blue light zap at it. He crawled into the hospital and saw many other buildings crumble down and fall. (Dan): Aghhhhhh!!! What is happening... The hospital completely erupted in flames and more and more parts began to break apart. Dan jumped out the window and slid across the outside. He swooped onto the streets and saw cars melting. Dan felt his skin badly being burned by the minute. He looked up at the hospital about to fall over him. Dan ran to a car and broke in. He hotwired it and sped up fast. He drove through barely and saw the entire hospital and many more buildins fall to the ground. The tar on the roads began to melt. (Dan): Ugh...Mig please... The car began to seep into the liquidy tar as well as he. The car was then completely engulfed in it. ---- Back in The Terror's ship, Mig and Clepron continued to bang and bash at it. Clepron fired at it but his blasts bounced off and fired into the walls. (Clepron): I'm out of ammo and energy. Mig punched the forcefield and slid down. He fell on his back, breathing heavily. The Terror laughed deviously and turned up the radiation ray. Mig looked up at him and weakly rose up. He groaned and laid against the forcefield. (The Terror): See what happens when you mess with me like that? (Mig): Ugghhhh...no duh...I thought I was blind. Mig activated the Gammatrix and transformed into Dragonfly. He smashed at the forcefield and fell back, instantly changing back. He scrolled through once more and turned into Puncherbot. He punched the field and transformed back again. He scrolled again. (The Terror): I already told you, none of your aliens can bust through this. Nothing can stop me...nowhere. Mig scrolled through more and gulped. (Clepron): Mig...it's no use... The Terror jumped down and walked to the forcefield. (The Terror): HOW do you have enough willpower to keep on trying, knowing every move you make is a big failure? (Clepron): Don't listen to him...but it's no...use... Clepron fell down and shook. He then stopped moving and closed his eyes with a final sigh. The Terror laughed and looked up at the machine. Mig angrily rose up and scrolled to a new hologram. (Mig): Maybe the others can't stop it. But what about this guy? He instantly slammed down and morphed in body shape. He glowed and appeared as a tall muscular orange-glowing alien, known as Gammahand. He looked at himself and clenched his fists. (The Terror): Oh look, a new one. Oh sure... Gammahand held onto the forcefield with his palms. It flashed and glowed and exploded away with a shockwave. The Terror fell back. Gammahand glowed and floated up. (The Terror): How did you... The Terror shot his tongue at Gammahand and wrapped around his legs. Gammahand made his tongue shrink and kicked it into his mouth. Gammahand floated up to the ray and dashed into it. He held his arms out and looked up. He landed on the bottom of the radiation and walked towards where it was coming from. He put his hand over it and absorbed it all. (The Terror): NO. Gammahand then glowed blue. The blue flashed and moved to his palms as he fired at the machine. It sparked and exploded apart violently. He then dashed at the bubble and grew extremely tall. He grabbed the bubble whole and caused it spark. He pulled it apart and held his chest forward towards Earth. It flashed began to turn normal. Everything that was destroyed due to the machine was instantly recreated and revived. Clepron's head flashed and he woke up, alive once more. The Terror glowed and was drained of all of his strength and weaponry. He fell to the ground, weak, skinny, and shorter. He looked at a shining metal plate of the wall and yelled. Gammahand swirled in an energy mass and reformed on the ship ground, normal. (Gammahand): Sucks to be you today. Mig hit the Gammatrix and transformed back with a big glow. Clepron looked at Mig and smiled. He hugged him. (The Terror): AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HOW! WHAT DID YOU DO TO...ME? WHAT IS THIS!!!??? Mig walked over to The Terror and kicked him. (Mig): Like I said...you're not threatening. Dan's car in flight mode appeared zooming by. It landed down and Dan quickly got out, still weak. Mig ran to him. (Mig): Don't get out. You're still not fully recovered. (Dan): I'm...fine. But how am I alive? (Mig): I used Gammahand. The Terror got up and ran at Mig, kicking and punching at him. Mig grabbed him and threw him at his destroyed machine, where he banged his head and fell down. (Clepron): Are YOU ok Mig? (Mig): I'm fine, no biggy. (Clepron): You're neck...and arm...both are cut and bleeding badly. (Mig): It'll heal, don't worry. I said no biggy, didn't I? Dan motioned them into the car. Mig and Clepron piled in. Mig got into the driver's seat and Dan scooted to the passenger's seat. (Dan): You should use that Gammahand transformation more. (Clepron): He can do ANYTHING as far as I could see. (Mig): A little too powerful. I barely used any energy with half the things I did and it still caused some major effects...maybe I'll need some practice with him. Or I should keep him stored. Mig activated the rocket engines and blasted off to Earth. (Dan): So, who was that Terror guy anyways? (Mig): People know who I am out there...some do, especially him. (Clepron): I knew it would be difficult, keeping a secret like yours under wraps and all. Mig sighed and looked out the rear view mirror. He saw The Terror getting up and looking at the car. Mig turned away and focused on getting to Earth. (Mig): Well oh well I guess. I just hope it doesn't attract all the bad... Dan patted Mig on the back. (Dan): We're there with you every step of the way. Mig smiled and sped on into the atmosphere. ---- Meanwhile, later on, The Terror was walking up and down what was left of his ship, looking in horror and shock at his new image. Just then a flash occurred. The Terror turned to see Klemer and Testa. (The Terror): Klemer. (Klemer): Hmmm, what happened here? (The Terror): MIG HAPPENED. He is insane...he beat me, tarnished my rep...ruined my image LITERALLY. I couldn't subdue him in time. He used a very powerful aliens. (Testa): Pfft, weak. (Klemer): Now, hang on there Testa. Terror...I believe you know what happens when- (The Terror): FIGHT ME ON THEN TOUGH GUY. I BET I CAN STILL BEAT YOU. Klemer stepped forward, shaking his head and "tsk-tsk-tsk"-ing. He grabbed a machine and blasted super high voltage shock waves into The Terror's nervous system. He fell down. Klemer turned. (Klemer): Such a shame. So far, you're the best of the bunch. (Testa): Oh don't worry. We'll find some more...just make some adjustments to the attack plans. Make it...unpredictable to Mig. (Klemer): Just what I had in mind. Klemer smiled deviously. ---- THE END Major Events *The Terror makes his debut. *Earth is destroyed; Clepron and Dan die temporarily. *The Terror is defeated. *The Terror is revealed to be working for Klemer, or was. Gammatrix Debuts *Gammahand Characters *Mig Tenison *Dan Tenison *Clepron Stargo Villains *The Terror *Klemer Krock *Testa Aliens *Battery Acid *Puncherbot (x2; 2nd time, cameo) *AHDO *Iceitope *Lavalamp *Spiker *Dragonfly (cameo) *Gammahand (first appearance) Trivia *Gammahand makes his debut, and is confirmed to be as powerful as Alien X, if not more powerful. *The Terror is shown to have been hired by Klemer to tip off Mig, but is assaulted by Klemer for his utter failure. **Although, The Terror didn't die, and will return later. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons